ADORABLE WISH
by soura-batrisyia
Summary: Bolehkah kita berkorban untuk orang yang kita cintai? Salahkah bila kita menghianati takdir yang telah digariskan untuk kita? Kurasa hidup yang paling berharga ialah selalu bersama orang yang berarti bagi kita. Di masa dahulu, sekarang, dan selamanya./"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi hyung!"/"Kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook."/Yewook/YAOI/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/
1. Chapter 1

Adorable Wish

Author : Soura Batrisyia

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Park Jongsoo

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Pairing : Yewook pastinya

Genre : Romance, Hurt, A little bit Fantasy. (Saya bingung ini genrenya apa (-_-))

Warning : YAOI, BL (Boys Love), Typo, geje, agak gak nyambung.

Disclaimer : Meskipun ide ceritanya bukan milik saya, tetapi alur, bahasa dan teks cerita ini murni milik saya. so, don't copas.

Annyeong chingudeul! Saya bawa penpic yewook nich. Saya masih newbie. Jadi mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya ne! Saya buat FF ini karena saya kangen sama manga YAOi yang pernah saya baca. Sebenernya saya pengen baca lagi tuh manga. Tapi, berhubung saya lupa judul dan nama authornya, jadi saya buat nie FF buat mengobati rasa rindu saya… Hehehe…XD Tapi,

-(HAPPY READING)-

Nyanyian burung terdengar pertanda bahwa hari ini begitu cerah. Bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan bagaikan menyapa sang agung yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Kolam kecil namun elok untuk dilihat menambah kesan menyenangkan hari ini. Namun, Kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan ini tak sedikitpun meluluhkan hati sesosok namja manis yang kini menatap kolam dengan serius. Seolah tak mengindahkan suasana menyenangkan yang terhidang dihapannya. Manik caramel itu menatap lurus air kolam kecil di tengah sebuah taman. Bukan kolam kecil itu penyebabnya, tetapi sesuatu dalam kolam kecil itu tepatnya.

Terkadang namja manis itu tersenyum melihat objek yang tedapat di dalam kolam kecil itu. Menikmati setiap gerakan yang tercipta dari dalam kolam tersebut. Seorang namja tampan tegap, bersurai brunatte, berkulit putih bak porselen, dan bermata sipit. Itulah objek yang tengah diperhatikan oleh namja manis itu.

"Kau disini lagi Ryeowook-hyung?" sesosok namja manis lain yang tampak lebih muda 7 tahun menginterupsi kegiatan namja manis bernama Ryeowook yang tengah memperhatikan kolam. Kedua sayap indahnya mengepak. Menyebabkan beberapa helai bulu putih dari sayap itu berguguran. Sayap? Ya, namja manis ini memiliki sepasang sayap. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Sepasang sayap putih yang bertengger indah di punggungnya menambah kesan manis baginya.

Kalian bertanya mengapa mereka memiliki sepasang sayap? Tentu saja mereka memilikinya. Mereka adalah para Angle/malaikat . Ada 3 macam malaikat yang memiliki tugas dari Tuhan untuk para manusia di bumi. Yang pertama, Des Todes atau Shinigami yang berarti sang pencabut nyawa. Para Des Todes bertugas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Wujud dari para Des Todes adalah yang paling mengerikan. Yang kedua, Halter yang berarti pemegang. Para Halter bertugas untuk melaksanakan langsung titah yang diturunkan oleh Tuhan. Para Halter adalah malaikat terkuat yang langsung berdampingan dengan Tuhan YME. Yang ketiga, Opzichter yang berarti pengawas. Ryeowook dan namja manis itu termasuk dalam kategori malaikat Opzichter. Para Opzichter hanya bertugas sebagai pengawas karena mereka adalah malaikat yang hanya memiliki kekuatan terbatas serta memiliki bentuk paling indah.

Tak ada satupun Opzichter yang menampakkan wujudnya pada para manusia. Karena, wujud Opzichter akan membangkitkan nafsu manusia yang hanya akan menyebabkan kehancuran bagi kaum manusia maupun para malaikat. Oleh karena itu, seorang Opzichter dilarang keras untuk menapakkan kakinya di bumi. Mereka melakukan tugas mereka melalui kolam kecil yang berada di tengah taman belakang kastil. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh ryeowook.

"Minho-ah, sejak kapan kau berada disana?" tanya Ryeowook kepada namja bernama Minho, sembari mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Baru saja hyung. hyung sedang memperhatikan siapa? nampaknya hyung senang sekali." keingintahuan Minho membawanya mendekat ke kolam. Ikut serta untuk memperhatikan seorang namja tampan bersurai brunatte itu.

"Dia adalah namja yang sering hyung ceritakan padamu Minho-ah." Seakan mengerti dengan tingkah Minho.

"Jinjayo? dia Kim Jongwoon itu? Kim Jongwoon yang sering hyung ceritakan padaku itu? Huwaaa… sudah lama aku ingin melihat sosoknya. Ternyata dia namja yang sangat tampan." ujar Minho antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar tatkala mengetahui namja yang menjadi pujaan hati hyung kesayangannya itu. Eh? pujaan hati? Ya, hyungnya yang manis ini telah terpikat oleh pesona seorang Kim Jongwoon sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Memiliki perasaan kepada seorang manusia bukan suatu kesalahan bukan? Yang salah adalah jika kita menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia. Apalagi jika sampai bertemu dengan mereka.

"Dia memang sangat tampan." ujar Ryeowook sengan senyuman indahnya. Sesekali Ryeowook terkekeh melihat tingkah laku orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai seorang adik ini. Minho tampak begitu antusias memandang manusia itu. Senyumannya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat memperhatikan Kim jongwoon. Namun, senyumannya sirna tatkala ia melihat suatu keganjilan pada sosok Kim Jongwoon.

"Hyung, mengapa ada bayangan hitam pekat dibelakang sosok Kim Jongwoon?" Ryeowook yang mendengar pertanyaan Minho hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun, namun Minho tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Karena jika Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, itu berarti ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang diutarakan.

"Minho-ah, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu dari tadi." sesosok Opzichter muda lain berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan Minho.

"Taeminnie!" kaget Minho.

"Minho-ah, kau bilang akan menemaniku pergi ke perpustakaan castil. Aku cari-cari daritadi kamu tak ada. Eh, malah disini asyik bicara dengan Wookie-hyung." kesal Taemin sembari mengembungkan pipinya serta memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Hehehe.. Mian Minnie-ah, aku lupa. Jangan ngambek lagi ne! Kita ke perpustakaan sekarang." ujar Minho mengacak-acak rambut Taemin.

"Hyung, kami pergi ne! Mianhae kalau aku mengambil Minho." cengir Taemin.

"Tak apa Minnie-ah. Kalian pergi saja!" ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Annyeong hyung!" Taemin dan Minho pergi menuju kastil. Ryeowook hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Kemudian, fokus Ryeowook kembali pada namja dalam kolam, Kim Jongwoon.

Ryeowook memperhatikan bayangan hitam di belakang Kim Jongwoon. Pandangan Ryeowook berubah menjadi sendu. Ia sangat mengerti akan arti bayangan hitam tersebut. Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam kebanyakan memiliki arti buruk bukan? Begitu pula dengan bayangan hitam tersebut. Sungguh, sebenarnya Ryeowook tak ingin namja pujaan hatinya memiliki bayangan hitam pekat tersebut. Namun, apa daya yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya seorang Opzichter lemah yang tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Ryeowook begitu ingin menemui Kim Jongwoon. Manusia yang memiliki hatinya serta manusia yang menjadi penyelamatnya. Jika saja tak ada larangan bagi para Opzichter untuk turun ke bumi, sudah dari dulu ia menemui sang pujaan. Tetapi, aturan telah ditetapkan dan tak aka nada yang berani untuk melanggar aturan Tuhan, kecuali Ryeowook tentunya. Bukan berarti Ryeowook sering melanggar aturan Tuhan. Justru Ryeowooklah yang menjadi Opzichter paling patuh dengan aturan Tuhan. Namun, biarkan untuk kali ini saja ia melanggar aturan Tuhan. Ia ingin membalas jasa Kim Jongwoon karena pernah menyelamatkannya. Selain itu, ia ingin berada di dekat orang yang dicintainya itu lagi.

"Tunggu aku hyung-ah. Aku akan segera menemuimu."

'Byuur'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Adorable Wish

Author : Saya sendiri

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Park Jongsoo

Choi Minho

Lee Taemin

Pairing : Yewook pastinya

Genre : Romance, Hurt, A little bit Fantasy. (Saya bingung ini genrenya apa (-_-))

Warning : YAOI, Typo, geje, agak gak nyambung.

Disclaimer : Meskipun ide ceritanya bukan milik saya, tetapi alur, bahasa dan teks cerita ini murni milik saya. so, don't copas.

Mian karena updatenya lama. Ini karena ada beberapa kalimat yang membingungkan. Selain itu, saya juga ada kegiatan pembinaan OSN di sela-sela liburan saya. Hufft.. Jadinya musti masuk, padahal temen-temen yang lain libur. selain itu, saya juga ada ujian tengah semester alias UTS. Dan yang paling parah adalah, laptop saya yang rusak. Padahal file ini Cuma ada di laptop. Yosh.. Saya sangat mengharapkan saran yang membangun dari chingudel..

-(HAPPY READING)-

"Apakah ada perubahan?", tanya seorang namja berambut brunette kepada namja yang lebih tua di depannya.

"Hah.. Kumohon Jongwoon-ah, kau harus melakukannya!", ujar namja yang lebih tua kepada namja berambut brunette yang diketahui bernama Jongwoon.

"Begitu ya. Mianhae Kangin hyung. Aku tak tidak bisa melakukannya. Biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku hanya akan menunggu sampai akhir.", Jongwoon berbalik kearah pintu, berniat untuk segera pergi.

'cklek'

Suara pintu yang ditutup menandakan Jongwoon telah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. kangin hanya berdecak kesal. Sungguh, jika ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Jongwoon, maka dengan senang hati akan ia lakukan. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun. Ya, selama masih ada kesempatan, ia akan terus berusaha.

.

.

.

Jongwoon sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan pandangan sedikit kosong. Hey, ia tidak bodoh untuk menabrak setiap orang yang ia lalui. Ia berbelok ke arah gang kecil yang sepi. Gang ini jarang dilalui orang karena banyak preman-preman yang sering menghadang jalan. Entah untuk mengambil barang-barang berharga, bahkan sampai pemerkosaan. Jongwoon sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bahaya-bahaya tersebut. Lagipula, ini masih siang. Hanya preman bodoh yang berani menghadang seseorang dekat jalan raya di siang bolong.

'wussh'

"Annyeong"

"Huwaaa… Hantu!", seru Jongwoon kaget saat melihat sosok namja bersayap yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Gyaaa… Benarkah? dimana? dimana? huwaaa.. Tolong sembunyikan aku.", Jongwoon sukses dibuat cengo oleh namja bersayap tersebut. Namja ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas yang dimaksud 'hantu' oleh Jongwoon itu dirinya. Tetapi, mengapa namja itu malah bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jongwoon seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi oleh orang tuanya?

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa lagi hantu disini selain kau?", seru Jongwoon sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya tepatdi depan hidung namja bersayap tersebut.

"Hah? Aku hantunya? Benarkah?", tanya namja bersayap tersebut dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri serta memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Membawa kesan manis dan imut bagi Jongwoon.

"Ternyata kau hanya seorang hantu anak kecil bodoh yang sangat aneh.", ujar Jongwoon.

"Tapi hyung, aku kan bukan hantu. Aku juga bukan anak kecil.", ujar namja bersayap tersebut dengan nada manja. Ia juga mengembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku? Aku ingin segera pulang. Aku juga tak merasa memiliki urusan dengan hantu sepertimu.", ujar Jongwoon sembari memijat pelipisnya. Ia yang sudah lelah karena kegiatan hari ini, menjadi pusing karena sosok hantu di hadapannya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku itu bukan hantu. Jadi, berhentilah menganggilku hantu terus-menerus."

"Hah! Terserah. Yang jelas aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku lewat.", Jongwoon menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin semakin memperdebatkan masalah ini. Tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat. Itulah yang dipikirkan Jongwoon. Jadi, lebih baik menghindar dan cepat pulang untuk memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit ramah padaku? Aku kan hanya ingin minta tolong padamu. Tetapi, saat kusapa hyung malah mengataiku hantu. Lagipula, mana ada hantu yang berkeliaran saat matahari di atas kepala?", namja bersayap tersebut sudah terlalu kesal karena dianggap hantu terus-menerus.

"Ok..ok.. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang apa maumu?", tanya Jongwoon to the point. Ia sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan seorang manusia. Aku juga bukan hantu. Sebenarnya, aku ini seorang malaikat dan namaku adalah Kim Ryeowook. Aku turun ke bumi karena mendapat suatu tugas. Namun, saat tugasku telah usai dan aku ingin kembali, haloku (benda bulat kuning yang biasanya ada di atas kepala) hilang. Jadi, aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum haloku ditemukan", ujar namja bersayap yang mengaku bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Apa kau bilang? Malaikat? Halo? Apa-apaan ini? Kau sedang mencoba untuk mempermainkanku?", ujar Jongwoon penuh amarah.

"Tidak hyung. Halo itu digunakan oleh para malaikat untuk berkomunikasi. Selain itu, halo itu juga yang menghubungkan kami dengan dunia langit, tempat kami berasal. Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong padamu. Lagipula berbohong itu dosa. Jika kau tidak percaya peganglah sayapku. Ini asli dan menempel pada punggungku.", Ryeowook berbalik agar Jongwoon dapat menyentuk sepasang sayapnya.

"Kyaa! Yak hyung! Aku meyuruhmu untuk memegangnya, bukan menariknya. Sakit tahu.", Ryeowook tampak mengelus sayapnya pertanda sakit. Melihat hal itu, Jongwoon sedikit yakin jika Ryeowook memang seorang malaikat.

"Ok. Aku akan membantumu menemukan halomu. Tetapi, hari ini aku terlalu lelah. Jadi, bisakah kau bersabar untuk menunggu esok hari?", entah mengapa Jongwoon sangat ingin menolong Ryeowook. Ia bukanlah orang yang tega melihat orang lain yang kesulitan. Selain itu, Jongwoon merasa pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. De javu? Entahlah, Jongwoon juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana harus bermalam. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal di bumi.", raut wajah Ryeowook berubah sendu.

"Hah.. Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara waktu. Tapi ingat, hanya sampai kau menemukan halomu kembali.", ujar Jongwoon yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali, namun kali ini dengan diikitu oleh Ryeowook yang berada di belakangnya.

"Gomawo ne!"

"Ya. tak masalah."

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan panjang tersebut, kini Ryeowook tinggal di apartemen Jongwoon. Selain kegiatan untuk mencari halo miliknya, Ryeowook juga membantu Jongwoon membersihkan apartemen bahkan sampai memasak. Bagi Jongwoon, tentu apa yang dikerjakan oleh Ryeowook sangat menguntungkan. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan apartemennya sendiri atau mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar seseorang agar apartemennya tampak bersih.

Selama seminggu ini Jongwoon membantu Ryeowook untuk mencari halonya. Meskipun sudah seminggu terlewatkan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang curiga dengan hadirnya Ryeowook. Mereka menganggap Ryeowook sebagai salah satu teman sekolah Jongwoon. Mengenai sayap? Tenang saja, Ryeowook memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menyembunyikan sepasang sayap indahnya di balik punggungnya. Jika mengenai pheromone Ryeowook sebagai seorang Opzichter, itu juga sudah ia perhitungkan. Ia telah berhasil menciptakan ramuan untuk menyamarkan pheromonnya. Tentu saja bahan-bahan yang ia gunakan jelas asal-usulnya. Karena, ia mendapatkan petunjuk ramuan tersebut dari perpustakaan kerajaan langit.

Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah belum ditemukannya halo milik Ryeowook. Meskipun seminggu belakangan ini Jongwoon dan Ryeowook merusaha untuk menemukan halo itu, tetapi mereka belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan halo tersebut. Setiap pulang sekolah, Jongwoon selalu membantu Ryeowook untuk mencari halonya. Tetapi, semakin keras mereka berusaha menemukan halo Ryeowook, semakin jauh pula kesempatan untuk menemukan benda tersebut.

"Ryewoook-ah, aku berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Kau baik-baiklah di apartemen. Jangan membuat keributan. Arra!", Jongwoon memperingati Ryeowook seperti orang tua yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Arraseo! Hati-hati di jalan ne hyung!", senyuman hangat tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung!", seorang namja tampan yang tampak lebih muda 1 tahun dari Jongwoon berlari menghampirinya, err atau bisa disebut menabraknya.

"Yak! Setan kurang ajar! Pagi-pagi berlarian di koridor sekolah, sampai menabrakku pula. Minggir kau!", Jongwoon mendorong namja tersebut, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Yesung hyung tunggu!", namja itu terus mengikuti Jongwoon. Tidak salah bukan jika namja tersebut mengikuti langkah Jongwoon. Lagipula, mereka menempati kelas yang sama meskipun namja itu lebih muda dari Jongwoon. Salahkan saja IQ miliknya yang di atas rata-rata, sehingga ia bisa lompat kelas.

"Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti sebentar dan dengarkan aku? Hey! Yesung hyung!", namja tampan tersebut tak henti-hentinya memanggil Jongwoon dengan sebutan 'Yesung' sampai di tempat duduk mereka.

"Ghh.. Ok. Aku mendengarmu Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang kau mau bilang apa. Jika tidak penting, sebaiknya kau jangan menggangguku. Dan satu lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama 'Yesung'.", ujar Jongwoon geram.

"Kenapa? Yesung kan lebih bagus dari Jongwoon. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu, jadi kau tidak boleh protes.", ujar namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Seenaknya sekali kau. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?", Jongwoon mulai jengah dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

"Ok. Hyung dengar tidak, jika di sekolah kita akan ada murid baru?", ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Sungguh Jongwoon sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Pagi-pagi, Kyuhyun sudah menabraknya, kemudian dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilnya dengan nama 'Yesung', berkali-kali meneriakinya di sepanjang koridor bahkan sampai mereka duduk di kelas, dan yang terakhir, berita yang Kyuhyun bilang penting itu hanyalah kabar mengenai murid baru.

Jongwoon sungguh ingin mengambil gergaji saat ini juga. Ia ingin memotong Kyuhyun menjadi bagian-bagian kecil kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam karung, lalu melemparnya ke dasar laut saking kesalnya. Hah! Mengapa juga ia harus berkenalan dengan namja setan yang satu ini. Ia jadi ingat pertama kali Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya dan berkata _'Hai hyung, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya ne'_. Saat itu sikap Kyuhyun sangat manis. Bertolak belakang dengan saat ini. Sekarang Kyuhyun bagaikan setan pencabut nyawa yang mengekori Jongwoon selama di sekolah.

'KRIING'

Bel tanda belajar telah berbunyi. Song sonsaenim juga sudah masuk ke kelas Jongwoon. Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh, menjadi hening seketika. Semua murid disini memang dituntut harus memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Tidak ada toleransi sekecil apapun. Namun, bila kegiatan belajar telah usai, mereka bebas berekspresi sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda,Song sonsae. Saya hanya mengantar murid baru yang akan menempati kelas ini.", ujar Jung sonsae sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan pintu kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu!", ujar Song sonsae pada seseorang di sebelah Jung sonsae.

"Annyeong haseo..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Adorable Wish

Author : Soura Batrisyia

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Park Jongsoo

And other...

Pairing : Yewook pastinya

Genre : Romance, Hurt, A little bit Fantasy. (Saya bingung ini genrenya apa (-_-))

Warning : YAOI, Typo, geje, agak gak nyambung.

Disclaimer : Meskipun ide ceritanya bukan milik saya, tetapi alur, bahasa dan teks cerita ini murni milik saya. so, don't copas.

Sebelumnya soura minta maaf karena kesalahan di chapter 2. Sebenernya ff ini sudah pernah soura publish di fb. Tapi hanya sampai chapter 2 saja. Jadinya, cuap-cuap soura di awal cerita, belum soura ganti. Sekarang soura akan membalas review yang gak bisa soura PM.

_Chapter 1_

**yulia cloudsomnia**: Tq ne sudah bilang ff ini keren. Klo bayangan di belakang yesung itu masih rahasia. xD ini udah d lanjut kok chingu.

**jeremy kim84****: **Tq ne sudah bilang ff ini keren. Kira-kira itu Jongwoon disatuin sama Wookie gak yah? o_O iya wookie pengen ketemu sama Jongwoon. Ini udah lanjut kok chingu.

**Guest****: **Tq dah RnR. Ini udah d lanjut.

**Kim neyna: **Tq ne udah suka sama cerita abal saya. In udah dilanjut.

_Chapter 2 _

**jeremy kim84****: **Review nx msuk kok chingu. Disini murid baru nx ketahuan. Kalau tentang Jongwoon yang gak ingat sama Ryeowook thu bakalan soura d chap-chap yang akan datang. xD Nie udah di lanjut.

**Kim neyna: **Murid barunya disini udah di jelasin. Ini udah lanjut.

**yulia cloudsomnia****: **Haha.. Soura suka yang nanggung-nanggung. Biar penasaran. Yep ini udah di jelasin n dah dilanjutin.

Kalau ada yang belum Soura sebutkan, bilang ne! Yang penting sekarang chapter 3 telah tiba. Adakah yang menunggu cerita ini? Ok, soura gak akan banyak bicara lagi. Para readers duduk yang manis, and selamat membaca karya abal saya.. xD

-(HAPPY READING)-

"Bisakah ini menjadi lebih buruk lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh anak itu? Tindakannya itu akan menjadi bencana di seluruh alam semesta.", Kim Heechul, salah seorang Opzichter yang sedari tadi menggaungkan suaranya di aula kastil. Kaki jejangnya melangkah kesana-kemari tanda bahwa ia murka dan juga sedikit err 'khawatir'.

"Bisakah kau berhenti merusak suaramu Heechul-ah? Dengan kau berteriak seperti itu, masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Lebih baik kau duduk dengan tenang dan ikut berfikir apa yang harus kita lakukan.", ujar seorang Opzichter tertua yang bisa kita sebut dengan Park Jongsoo a.k.a. Leeteuk yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendengar ceramah menyebalkan (menurut Heechul) dari Leeteuk, Heechul memilih untuk duduk kembali.

"Hyung, bukankah ini aneh?", suara lembut dari sang adik yang masih berusia 15 tahun, membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk menatap bingung. "Apa maksudmu Kibum-ah? Bukankah kau melihatnya dengan jelas dari gambaran kolam kastil bahwa Ryeowook pergi ke dunia manusia?", Heechul yang sudah tidak tahan, kembali mengoceh.

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu, baru kau boleh memarahiku seperti itu.", Kibum mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena lelah oleh sikap Heechul yang tidak pernah berubah. Ia tahu bahwa Heechul menyayangi Ryeowook. Heechul yang biasanya akan cuek terhadap setiap masalah, akan menjadi sangat tenpramental jika itu menyangkut Kim Ryeowook. Oh, betapa hebatnya kau Kim Ryeowook, karena dapat membuat singa buas mengkhawatirkanmu bagai ibu yang kehilangan anaknya. "Sebaiknya kau dengarkan penjelasan dari Kibum, Heechul-ah! Aku juga ingin tahu apa keanehan yang dimaksud oleh Kibum."

Setelah mendengar nasehat Leeteuk, Heechul memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kibum. Ia akui bahwa iapun sangat penasaran terhadap keanehan yang dimaksud oleh Kibum. Jika keanehan ini menguntungkan ia untuk bisa menyelamatkan Ryeowook, maka akan ia kejar keanehan tersebut. Namun jika sebaliknya, ia akan mengutuk apapun keanehan tersebut.

"Apakah Hyungdeul sadar jika sampai saat ini masih belum ada pertikaian tentang turunnya Opzichter ke Bumi? Bahkan di semua buku yang pernah aku baca, aku selalu menemukan halaman yang berisi setiap Opzichter yang turun ke Bumi akan menyebabkan kehancuran di seluruh alam semesta.", ucapan Kibum membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk menegang. Keadaan di ruang tersebut berubah menjadi hening. Mereka semua berfikir. Apa artinya semua ini? Kibum benar, sampai saat ini keadaan seluruh alam semesta masih stabil.

"Kurasa ini sudah digariskan oleh takdir.", suara Leeteuk tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Merasa kedua namsaengnya menunggu kalimatnya, ia hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tuhan tidak menurunkan karmanya. Bahkan para Halter tidak bergerak sama sekali dalam urusan ini. Dengan begitu, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa ini adalah takdir Ryeowook?", ucapan Leeteuk membuat pandangan Kibum menyendu. Apa benar ini yang terbaik untuk hyungnya itu? Namun di sisi lain, Heechul justru merasa tidak senang. Takdir apa yang harus membuat adiknya itu bertaruh nyawa dan membahayakan seluruh alam semesta. Ia merasa bahwa saat ini mereka sedang bermain dengan takdir. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mengetahui siapa pemenangnya. Apakah takdir yang membingungkan ini, ataukah usaha mereka untuk menghancurkan takdir tersebut.

_-adorable wish-_

Dua orang namja sedang berdiri di atap sekolah. Yang satu bertubuh mungil tetapi sangat manis dan sedang memandang ke bawah atau lebih tepatnya ke arah lapangan sekolah. Dan yang satu lagi bertubuh tegap dengan pandangan datar yang sedari tadi ia tujukan untuk namja manis di hadapannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari semua ini?", sang namja bertubuh tegap membuka suara. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Bukankah sudah jelas Kyuhyun-ah? Lagipula kau pasti sudah mendengar kabar itu bukan?", sang namja manis tersebut hanya menjawab santai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Ia masih fokus untuk memandang para hakseng yang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah. "Apa kau sadar hyung resiko yang akan kau hadapi terhadap sikapmu ini? Apa kau tak takut dengan adanya karma? Lagipula, _'orang itu'_ adalah bagianku. Pantas saja semakin lama aku mendekatinya, bukannya tugasku semakin selesai, malah terasa semakin lama."

"Hei..hei.. Jangan menuturiku seperti itu. Aku sangat tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Jadi, aku mohon Kyuhyun-ah, jangan halangi aku untuk melakukan semua ini.", namja manis tersebut berbalik dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanda bahwa ia tengah memohon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeram terhadap perilaku hyungnya tersebut. Ia tidak habis fikir tentang sikap hyungnya. Apakah tidak ada lagi yang berharga lagi bagi hyungnya tersebut? Mengapa ia tega meninggalkan itu semua. Tidak.. Ia tidak akan pernah menuruti permintaan hyungnya yang satu ini. Tidak dengan resiko seperti itu.

"Mianhae hyung. Jika kau nekat, maka kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menantang bahaya. Lebih baik kau kembali hyung. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini.", setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun memilih berbalik ke pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan lorong kelas. Ia memilih meninggalkan tempat itu, daripada harus menghadapi kekeras-kepalaan hyungnya itu. Sementara itu, namja manis yang masih berada di atap tersebut hanya menatap sendu ke arah Kyuhyun. "Mianhae Kyu. Aku tidak bisa mundur. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku lebih memilih untuk menghadapimu daripada harus mundur."

_-adorable wish-_

"Kau benar-benar gila Kim Ryeowook! Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang kepadaku kalau kau akan bersekolah di sini?", Kim Jongwoon sekarang tengan berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia tengah menghakimi angel yang baru dikenalnya seminggu yang lalu. "Hehehe.. Mianhae hyung! Aku tahu aku salah. Jangan marah lagi ne! Lagipula, aku kan ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu.", Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Jongwoon dari kemarahannya yang sebenarnya disebabkan oleh Kim Ryeowook sendiri.

"Jika kau memang ingin mengejutkanku, selamat! Kau sudah berhasil untuk membuatku terkejut. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi seluruh kelas.", Jongwoon mendengus kesal atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook hari ini. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tetap tinggal di apartement. Tetapi, apa yang ia lihat tadi? Ryeowook yang seharusnya berada di apartement, beberapa saat lalu malah masuk ke kelasnya, memperkenalkan diri, dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan bersekolah disini. Di sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia mengaku sebagai saudara jauhnya.

'_**Flashback'**_

"Annyeong haseo. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Saya pindahan dari Incheon. Mohon bantuannya ne, chingudeul!", seluruh kelas menjadi hening. Bukannya mereka tidak mau mengucapkan apapun. Sungguh, mereka ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada namja manis di hadapan mereka saat ini. Namun, tidak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil lolos dari mulut mereka. Mereka terlalu kagum terhadap pesona yang dibawa oleh namja manis tersebut. Namun di lain sisi, Ryeowook justru merasa sangat canggung ketika berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Keadaan ini membuatnya khawatir. Apakah pheromonnya terlalu kuat sehingga tidak ada dari satu orang pun di kelas itu yang mampu berkedip.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?", seorang siswa berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian kelas. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena siswa tersebut justru melontarkan kalimat yang terkesan mengintimidasi dengan aura yang tidak menyenangkan. "Err.. Aku tinggal bersama Yesung hyung. Aku sebenarnya saudara jauh Yesung.", Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sedikit canggung. Namun, jawaban dari Ryeowook justru membuat semua orang menjadi semakin menatap Ryeowook. Tatapan mereka kali ini lebih kepada tatapan bertanya-tanya dan heran.

"Ehm.. Baikalah Ryeowook, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera duduk. Kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran kita yang tertunda.", Suara Song sonsae membuat seisi kelas kembali fokus terhadap pelajaran yang akan ia sampaikan.

'_**End Flashback'**_

"Hyung jangan marah lagi ne! Aku sungguh minta maaf.", Ryeowook tetap mencoba membujuk Jongwoon agar mau memaafkannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena tidak memberi tahu Jongwoon apapun dan membuat Jongwoon marah. Tetapi, ia tidak akan tahan jika setaphari harus berjauhan saat Jongwoon ke sekolah. Sejak awal turun ke Bumi, tujuannya hanya selalu ingin bersama Jongwoon. Setidaknya sampai saat itu tiba.

"Hah.. Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya juga untuk marah kepadamu. Lagipula, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sekarang aku jadi harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan untuk biaya sekolahmu.", Jongwoon memijit pelipisnya. Ia sekarang harus mencari uang lebih untuk biaya sekolah Ryeowook. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan biaya sekolahnya, karena ia dapat masuk ke sekolah elit ini disebabkan oleh prestasi dan talenta yang ia miliki. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia beruntung karena suara emas yang ia miliki.

"Hyung tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan biaya sekolahku hyung. Aku sudah membuat kepala sekolah untuk mengijinkianku bersekolah disini tanpa biaya.", entah harus lega atau marah, Jongwoon sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ryeowook. Yang jelas saat ini ia sangat kesal. "Apa kau menggunakan kekuatan angelmu untuk menghipnotis kepala sekolah agar mengijinkanmu bersekolah? Dengar ya Kim Ryeowook! Saat ini kau sedang berada di duniaku. Sangan pernah bertindak seenaknya. Menggunakan kemampuanmu sebagai angel. Menyihir setiap orang agar menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau tidak berhak bertindak seenaknya! Kami para manusia bukanlah mainanmu yang dapat kau perlakukan semaumu."

Perkataan Jongwoon sukses membuat Ryeowook sakit hati dan kecewa. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menghipnotis kepala sekolah. Bahkan melakukan apapun yang dituduhkan Jongwoon kepadanya. Memang sebagai angel, ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk melakukan semua yang ia inginkan. Namun saat ini, untuk melakukan semua itu tidak akan bisa dilakukannya. Ia tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk menghabiskan energinya hanya agar kemauannya dituruti.

"Tega sekali hyung menuduhku seperti itu. Meskipun aku memiliki kemampuan tersebut, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Aku bukanlah seorang angel yang serakah. Lagipula yang membuat kepala sekolah mengijinkanku bersekolah disini bukan karena aku menghipnotisnya atau apapun itu. Aku hanya menunjukkan bakatku sebagai pianist. Beliau memberikan beasiswa kepadaku karena bakatku, bukan kekuatanku. Apa itu juga salah dimatamu?", ucapan Ryeowook membuat Jongwoon tertegun. Ia sangat menyesal karena menuduh Ryeowook sembarangan. Seharusnya ia bertanya baik-baik kepada Ryeowook. Bukan malah menuduhnya dengan kejam. Apalagi sampa menyangkut jati diri Ryeowook.

"Mianhae sudah menuduhmu sembarangan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika kau menggunakan bakatmu agar dapat bersekolah disini.", ujar Jongwoon menyesal. "Hyung kan bisa bertanya dulu kepadaku! Mengapa hyung malah tega langsung menuduhku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?", Ryeowook mengutarakan kekesalannya kepada Jongwoon, dan hal ini sukses membuat Jongwoon semakin menyesali tindakannya.

"Aish.. Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Jangan membuatku semakin menyesali tindakanku Ryeowook-ah!", Jongwoon mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bingung karena apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Ryeowook memaafkannya. "Baiklah. Hyung kumaafkan. Sebagai gantinya, temani aku berkeliling sekolah ne!", ujar Ryeowook riang. Tentu saja Jongwoon akan dengan senang hati menemani Ryeowook berkeliling. Lagipula tanpa Ryeowook memintanya pun, ia ingin sekali mengenalkan sekolahnya. Tempat dimana ia setiap hari mengemban ilmu.

_-adorable wish-_

Jongwoon benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Ryeowook berkeliling. Buktinya, mereka sekarang tengan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang menuju ruang klub musik. Ruang musik adalah salah satu tempat favorit Jongwoon di sekolah ini. Ruangan itu pula yang menjadi asetnya agar dapat belajar musik lebih jauh lagi. Sedangkan Ryeowook tengah asyik menikmati perjalanan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang menemaninya berkeliling.

Mulanya ia tidak begitu tertarik untuk berkeliling. Karena, ia yakin bila sekolah di kerajaan langit seratus persen lebih bagus dan besar daripada sekolah tempat ia berada saat ini. Ia mengajukan permintaan tersebut hanya untuk selalu bersama dengan Jongwoon. Sungguh, ia tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Jongwoon sedetik pun. Waktunya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jongwoon begitu saja. Ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk bersama dengan Jongwoon. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Yesung-hyung! Kau ikut denganku sebentar!", entah darimana, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan mereka dan meminta err.. atau lebih tepatnya memerintah Jongwoon agar mengikutinya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongwoon, Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Jongwoon untuk ikut bersamanya. "Hey Kyu! Jangan menarikku seenaknya! Aku ini manusia tahu! Lagipula, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, katakanlah disini! Karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu.", Jongwoon menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Hyung kau tidak mengerti! Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang juga. Kumohon jangan mempersulitku hyung!", tatapan Kyuhyun yang semula datar dan sangat mengintimidasi berubah sendu. "Apa masalahmu Cho Kyuhyun? Dari tadi pagi kau selalu mencari masalah denganku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti ini?", Jongwoon mencoba berbicara selembut mungkin, namun nada yang dikeluarkannya justru sangt sinis.

"Hyung, aku memintamu untuk ikut denganku sekarang juga. Aku sudah berusaha bersikap halus, tapi jika hyung tetap keras kepala, aku akan menggunakan kekerasan!", Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan auranya yang menyeramkan. Sungguh kontras dengan kalimat ancaman yang ia lontarkan tadi. "Heh! Memang kau siapaku? Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa mengancamku, apalagi sampai memaksaku! Aku bukanlah orang yang akan tinggal diam jika ada seseorang yang berani menindasku.", ujar Jongwoon menantang.

"Ayo Ryeowook-ah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda.", lanjut Jongwoon sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap pada aura kelamnya. "KUPERINGATKAN KAU KIM JONGWOON!", suara lantang Kyuhyun terasa bergetar dan menggema di sepanjang koridor. Namun Jongwoon sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Justru ia semakin menarik Ryeowook dan mempercepat jalannya. Ia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun sangat marah. Ia tahu bukan dari nada tinggi yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tetapi, dari kata terakhir pada kalimat Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah memanggil nama aslinya. Ia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yesung. Namun kali ini... "KIM JONGWOON! SELANGKAH LAGI KAU MAJU MAKA KAU AKAN.."

"ARRRGGHH..", sebuah teriakan keras menghentikan kalimat Kyuhyun yang belum ia selesaikan. "JONGWOON-HYUNG!", Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan pertikaian Jongwoon dengan Kyuhyun kini membuka suaranya. "Arrrghhh.. Sa-sakit. Uurrggghh..", Jongwoon yang sedari tadi meraung kesakitan kini telah tergeletak di lantai koridor sembari memegangi dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang tangan kiri Ryeowook, kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

Ryeowook ingin sekali menolong Jongwoon, dan ia tahu bahwa ia dapat melakukannya. Ia dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Jongwoon. hanya memberikan sentuhan kecil pada tubuh Jongwoon maka rasa sakit itu akan hilang. Tubuh Ryeowook seolah bergerak berdasarkan perasaannya. Menyuruhnya untuk segera menyentuh Jongwoon. Ia tidak bisa melihat Jongwoon yang kesakitan seperti itu. Sedikit lagi tangannya dapat meraih pundak Jongwoon. hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi tangannya akan meraih permukaan kulit Jongwoon.

"JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU KIM RYEOWOOK!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Adorable Wish

Author : Soura Batrisyia

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Park Jongsoo

And other...

Pairing : Yewook pastinya

Genre : Romance, Hurt, A little bit Fantasy. (Saya bingung ini genrenya apa (-_-))

Warning : YAOI, Typo, geje, agak gak nyambung.

Disclaimer : Meskipun ide ceritanya bukan milik saya, tetapi alur, bahasa dan teks cerita ini murni milik saya. so, don't copas.

Mianhae karena update Soura yang ngaret.. Dx Soura perhatikan, semakin lama, reviewnya semakin sedikit. Apa cerita Soura begitu ngebosenin ya? -_- Sebenarnya Soura sedikit kecewa lihatnya. Tapi, Soura gak bisa lepas tanggung jawab dari cerita ini dong. Ini karya pertama Soura, jadi Soura tidak akan menyerah hanya karena sedikitnya review.

Yosh..! Sekarang Soura akan balas review d chap 3..

**Cloudsomniaelf****:** Waduh.. Pertanyaannya buat Soura galau. -_- kalau dijelasin, gak surprise dong. Kalau gak dijelasin, bakalan bingung. Intinya, setiap cerita akan ada jawaban di chap sebelumnya dan pertanyaan baru.. xD Ini sudah dilanjut.

**Kim Neyna:** Kalau bingung pegangan biar gak jatuh.. xD Ini sudah dilanjut.

Sekarang Soura hadirkan chapter 4 dari cerita abal Soura yang berjudul _Adorable Wish_. Jangan bosen buat baca cerita Soura ne! ^_^ Soura selalu mengharapkan masukan dari para readers.

-(HAPPY READING)-

"Ugghhh..", suara ringisan masih terdengar dari sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kim Jongwoon, namja yang meringis kesakitan, kini tengah berada di rumah sakit, tempat biasa ia chek up (bener gak tulisannya?). "Apa masih sesakit itu Jongwoon-ah?",tanya seorang namja dengan pakaian putih yang melekat apik di tubuh tegapnya. Namja bername tag 'Kim Youngwoon' atau biasa disebut dengan Kangin itu ternyata adalah seorang dokter khusus yang menangani Jongwoon.

"Hah.. y-ya. Tapi.. ugh.. tidak sesakit tadi.. hah..hah..", Jongwoon menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya dengan sekidit terbata. Rasa sakit pada dadanya membuat ia kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan jelas. "Kau terlalu keras kepala Jongwoon-ah. Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk segera melakukan operasi. Tetapi, kau tidak pernah mendengarku sama sekali.", Kangin memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar dibuat repot oleh namja keras kepala semacam Jongwoon. penyakit yang diderita Jongwoon, bukanlah penyakit sepele.

Pulmonary Stenosis, salah satu jenis Penyakit Jantung Bawaan atau biasa disebut PJB. Pulmonary Stenosis adalah penyempitan katup paru-paru yang berfungsi mengatur aliran darah rendah oksigen dari bilik kanan jantung ke paru-paru. Dengan penyempitan ini, bilik kanan harus bekerja keras memompa darah sehingga makin lama makin membesar (hipertrofi). Penyakit ini biasanya akan menyerang ketika dewasa. Namun, karena sejak lahir kondisi jantung Jongwoon tidak normal, menyebabkan penyakit ini menghampirinya ketika ia masih berusia 10 tahun.

PJB adalah penyakit jantung yang dimiliki sejak lahir. Beberapa bayi yang memiliki PJB terlahir dengan kondisi jantung yang lemah atau terdapat lubang pada jantung mereka. PJB hanya dapat disembuhkan dengan operasi, namun hal ini tidak selalu berhasil. Hal inilah yang membuat asumsi Jongwoon menjadi negatif. Dengan atau tidaknya ia operasi, jantungnya tidak akan pernah sama. Biarlah ia hidup dengan jantung yang ia miliki. Setidaknya, dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, ia masih dapat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya kehidupan.

Selama ini, ia dapat bertahan karena dokter Kangin yang selalu mengawasinya. Kangin sudah menganggap Jongwoon seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia yang pernah kehilangan seorang adik dngan penyakit yang sama, ingin sekali menolong Jongwoon. Setidaknya ia dapat membalas kelalaiannya dimasa lampau. Meskipun dibuat kewalahan dengan sikap keras kepala Jongwoon, Kangin sama sekali tidak dibuat menyerah. Hal ini justru semakin memotivasinya untuk tetap mempertahankan Jongwoon di dunia ini. Setidaknya 1 tahun saja ia ingin mempertahankan kehidupan Jongwoon, karena ia tahu Jongwoon tidak akan dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Jongwoon-ah! Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Ini mengenai kondisi tubuhmu.", setelah memastikan kondisi Jongwoosudah stabil, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. Raut wajah Kangin berubah serius. Hal ini membuat Jongwoon tidak begitu tertarik. Pasalnya, pasti ia akan mendengar kabar tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin memburuk. Ia dapat menebak, karena sudah ratusan kali ia mendengar kabar tersebut. Dan sejujurnya, Jongwoon sangat bosan ketika harus diajak bicara tentang masalah yang menurutnya sepele tersebut. Oh betapa tak warasnya seorang Kim Jongwoon. Melihat Jongwoon yang tidak merespon panggilannya, Kangin hanya dapat menghela nafas

"Jongwoon-ah, keadaanmu semakin membaik dari terakhir kali aku memeriksamu. Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuhmu, sehingga keajaiban seperti ini muncul?", perkataan Kangin membuat Jongwoon terbelalak. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia berfikir jika keadaan jantungnya akan membaik. Ia juga tidak melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhnya. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan kondisinya membaik? Tidak. Ini pasti hanya lelucon Kangin untuk membuatnya senang. Jika memang benar begitu, betapa menyebalkannya dokter Kangin itu. "Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Leluconmu itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Mana mungkin keadaanku semakin membaik. Usiaku saja tidak akan bertahan lama.", ujar Jongwoon sinis.

"Apa kau pikir aku dapat bercanda di saat seperti ini? Apalagi menganai kesehatan seseorang. Aku ini seorang dokter Jongwoon-ah. Aku tidak bisa bercanda untuk urusan seperti ini.", Kangin memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tidak menyangka jika Jongwoon menganggap ini sebagai gurauan. Sementara Jongwoon hanya dapat terdiam. Apanya yang keajaiban? Ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai keanehan. Sebenarnya apa rencana Tuhan? Mengapa ia dipermainkan seperti ini? Dipermainkan oleh takdir yang tidak pernah sama sekali ia ketahui.

Sementara itu, di luar ruang inap Jongwoon tampak 2 orang namja yang sedari tadi terus beradu argument. Yang satu keukuh dengan pendiriannya yang tidak membiarkan siapapun memasuki ruangan Jongwoon, dan yang lain masih mencoba agar dapat memasuki ruangan Jongwoon. "Kyu, kumohon menyingkirlah! Aku hanya akan menyentuh Jongwoon. setelah itu, aku berjanji akan segera pergi.", salah satu namja yang bernama Ryeowook masih membujuk namja yang bernama Kyuhyun agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh eoh? Justru dengan kau yang menyentuh Jongwoon, masalah akan semakin besar. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Sebaiknya kau kembali, dan jangan menghalangi tugasku hyung.", Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak membentak namja dihadapannya. Namun, aura yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun membuat lorong sepi rumas sakit tampak menyeramkan. Ia tetap menatap nyalang namja dihadapannya. Namun, semakin ia tampak garang, semakin pula Ryeowook bersemangat untuk dapat masuk ke ruangan Jongwoon.

"Mengapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk Kyu? Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk setelah aku menyentuh Jongwoon-hyung. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku masuk Kyu!", Ryeowook tetap memohon kepada Kyuhyun untuk membiarkannya bertemu dengan Jongwoon. Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dialami Jongwoon dengan segera. Untuk apa ia turun ke Bumi dan menemui Jongwoon, jika hanya untuk melihat Jongwoon yang tengah kesakitan dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa kau ingin merusak keseimbangan alam hyung? Kekuatanmu masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga seluruh alam semesta ini. Apakah kau akan melalaikan tugas yang telah diembankan padamu? Jangan pernah kau melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk seorang manusia biasa seperti Jongwoon. Kau tahu, tindakanmu ini akan membuat kehancuran di seluruh alam semesta ini hyung.", Kyuhyun kali ini berbicara dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Aura menyeramkan yang ia keluarkan beberapa saat yang lalu, berubah menjadi tenang. Ia tak ingin lagi membuat Ryeowook takut. Karena, semakin ia membuat Ryeowook takut, justru Ryeowook akan semakin keras kepala.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Kyu. Lagipula, aku sudah pernah berkata padamu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Keseimbangan alam semesta ini tidak akan terganggu dengan perbuatanku. Dan mengenai tugas yang kuemban, masih ada hyungdeul lain yang dapat melakukan tugas itu lebih baik.", sekali lagi Ryeowook mencoba untuk memberikan pengertian kepada Kyuhyun. Ia sadar bahwa tindakan yang ia ambil sangatlah bodoh dan berbahaya. Namun, ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Perasaan cinta telah menuntunnya untuk berbuat sejauh ini.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu hyung. Jika kau berbuat nekat, maka kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu. Dan jangan harap aku akan mengalah. Karena aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta ini.", tatapan Kyuhyun kembali berubah nyalang. Iris mata Kyuhyun berubah merah darah. Ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Meskipun harus menghadapi seorang opzichter, Kyuhyun tidak akan menahan kekuatannya.

"Kyu, kau tidak serius kan?", Ryeowook mundur satu langkah. Jelas dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak sangat ketakutan. Bertarung dengan Kyuhyun hanya akan menjadi malapetaka baru baginya. Ia yang hanya seorang opzichter akan sangat mudah dikalahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Namun, jika ia menyerah dengan ancaman Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan tujuan awalnya turun ke Bumi? Apakah tindakannya ini benar-benar menyalahi takdir. "Mengapa kau takut hyung? Bukankah tadi kau sangat optimis bisa mengalahkanku? Bukankah keinginanmu adalah selalu bersama Jongwoon?", Kyuhyun maju selahkah dengan seringai mengerikan yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kyu, kau tidak harus melakukan ini semua. Kau tahu, tindakanmu ini justru akan memperkeruh suasana.", setiap Kyuhyun maju selangkah, justru Ryeowook mundur selangkah. Sebisa mungkin Ryeowook menghindari amarah Kyuhyun. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah bertikai dengan Kyuhyun. Justru Kyuhyun akan selalu membantunya melakukan tugas-tugasnya yang terlalu sulit atau tidak mungkin untuk ia lakukan. Namun, kali ini hanya karena keegoisannya, ia merusak semua kebaikan hati Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Jika kau memang setakut itu padaku, sebaiknya kau kembali dan menjalankan tugasmu seperti sebelumnya. Jadilah Kim Ryeowook yang kukenal. Jangan bertindak hanya karena keinginanmu yang mustahil atau karena keegoisanmu semata.", Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencoba untuk menasehati Ryeowook. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan kepada Ryeowook. Menyadarkan Ryeowook dari tindakan konyolnya.

'**CKLEK'**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini", sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan panas mereka setelah pintu yang berada tepat di belakang Kyuhyun terbuka. Iris merah Kyuhyun berubah hitam kembali, kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang. Sesaat ia menoleh, tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan namja yang membuka pintu tadi. Sementara itu, Ryeowook tampak terkejut ketika melihat namja itu.

"Hey! Aku bertanya kepada kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu?", sekali lagi namja itu bertanya. "Hyung sudah baikan?", Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan namja di depannya yang ternyata adalah Jongwoon dengan pertanyaan.

'**PLETAK'**

"Hey! Aku bertanya padamu bodoh! Mengapa kau malah balik bertanya? Tidak sopan sekali.", Jongwoon 'mengelus' kepala Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Ia keluar dari ruangannya karena istiirahatnya terganggu oleh suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Dan saat ia keluar, ternyata sang biang keladinya adalah si setan sekolah dan malaikat kecil yang menyebalkan. Oh, tidak bisakah di akhir hayat Jongwoon ia dapat hidup dengan damai? Mengapa banyak sekali yang membuatnya kesal. Jika seperti ini terus, ia bisa menjamin akan cepat menua. Sesuai sekali dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarat.

"Appo..! Sakit hyung. Aku kan disini hanya sedang menungguimu. Asal kau tahu, aku khawatir padamu. Dan inikah yang harus aku dapatkan setelah mengkhawatirkanmu?", Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Jitakan sayang Jongwoon benar-benar menyakitkan. "Dengan kau berada di luar ruangan dan membuat keributan, justru membuat keadaanku semakin memburuk. Kau membuatku tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang.", akhirnya keluhan Jongwoon keluar juga. Perkataan Jongwoon hanya membuat Kyuhyun menggaruh lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

'**BRUK'**

"Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali hyung sudah sehat. Aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaan hyung.", tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook langsung menerjang tubuh Jongwoon dan memeluknya erat. "Yaaak! Jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Kau bisa meremukkan tulangku tahu! Kau ini kecil-kecil tapi kuat sekali sih?", Jongwoon dengan susah payah mencoba melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook yang sangat erat itu. Tanpa Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun sadari, Ryeowook tersenyum tulus. Terlihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari kedua karamelnya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke apartementmu hyung. Kau masih tampak sedikit pucat.", Kyuhyun berbicara lembut kepada Jongwoon. Namun, tatapan tajam selalu ia tujukan untuk Ryeowook. Sedangkan sang empunya yang mendapat tatapan tersebut hanya bergidik ngeri.

_-adorable wish-_

Saat ini Jongwoon tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya. Ia hanya diam termangu sambil menatap hamparan bintang di langit malam. Jongwoon nampak begitu sehat. Namun, jika dilihat dengan baik, wajahnya semakin memucat. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga semakin kurus. Entah kurang makan atau apa, yang jelas Jongwoon tampak tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Setelah satu bulan kejadian tersebut, Jongwoon sering mendapat serangan (serangan yang dimaksud pada penyakit jantungnya). Namun, entah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesengajaan, Ryeowook selalu berada di samping Jongwoon ketika ia mendapat serangan tersebut. Dan yang membuat Jongwoon bingung adalah ketika ada Ryeowook, serangan itu tiba-tiba hilang. Memang ia tahu jika Ryeowook seorang malaikat. Namun, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat kemampuan Ryeowook dalam healing. Satu hal yang Jongwoon ketahui, bahwa seorang malaikat seperti Ryeowook tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut.

Jangan tanyakan Jongwoon mengapa ia tahu tentang Ryeowook yang tidak dapat melakukan kemampuan tersebut. Karena, Ryeowook sendiri yang mengatakan ada atau tidaknya penyakit pada diri manusia hanya ditentukan oleh takdir yang digariskan Tuhan, termasuk usia seseorang. Ryeowook yang hanya seorang malaikat tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk mengadakan atau menghilangkan penyakit atau rasa sakit pada diri manusia.

Selain kebingungannya terhadap penyakit jantung yang ia miliki, ia juga dibuat frustasi dengan sikap Kyuhyun kepada Ryeowook. Entah ada hubungan apa di antara mereka. Tetapi, Jongwoon merasa bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah ketika ia bersama dengan Ryeowook. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semarah itu kepada Ryeowook. Bahkan tak jarang juga Jongwoon mendapati tatapan tajam yang dihadiahkan Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook.

Yang membuat Jongwoon lebih bingung adalah mengapa Kyuhyun tampak begitu mengenal Ryeowook sangat dekat, sedangkan Ryeowook saja seorang malaikat yang tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di Bumi. Keberadaan Ryeowook di Bumi saat ini pun dengan alasan untuk mencari halonya yang hilang saat bertugas. Setidaknya itu yang Ryeowook katakan padanya.

Pernah sekali ia memergoki Ryeowook yang tengah berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, dari semua yang ia dengar, tak ada satupun yang ia mengerti maksudnya. Tentang hal berbahaya yang dilakukan Ryeowook, ia menduga bahwa itu adalah kelakuan Ryeowook yang sampai menghilangkan halonya d Bumi. Lalu, tentang Kyuhyun yang akan bertindak jika Ryeowook nekat, sungguh ia tak mempunya satupun clue untuk mengetahui maksud dibalik perkataan Kyuhyun. Saat itu, ia dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memancarkan rasa sayang yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang biasanya selalu ceria dan bersemangat tampak begitu dingin.

Jongwoon hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau terlibat dengan masalah apapun di antara mereka. Namun, sisi hatinya yang lain justru tak senang dengan interaksi antara mereka. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Tentang siapa mereka. Oke, Jongwoon akui ia sudah mengenal mereka. Namun yang Jongwoon maksud bukanlah perkenalan yang diketahuinya selama ini. Tetapi, lebih kepada hubungan mereka. Mengapa mereka tampak begitu dekat, mengapa mereka tampak mengenal satu sama lain, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya.

'TOK-TOK'

"Hyung, apakah kau di dalam?", seorang namja berperawakan kecil tengah menyembulkan kepalanya di sela-sela pintu kamar Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang merasa dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya melihat bintang. Seakan tahu jika Jongwoon tidak ingin menjawabnya, Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar Jongwoon. Ia menghampiri laki-laki tersebut kemudian menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

Ryeowook hanya berusaha untuk membuat Jongwoon merasa nyaman. Ia tahu bahwa Jongwoon akhir-akhir ini sering mendapat serangan. Ia juga tahu bahwa Jongwoon tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama. Dari daftar kehidupan yang ia temukan di kastil, atau lebih tepatnya di ruang sahabatnya yang seorang Des Todes, tertulis bahwa usia Jongwoon hanya bersisa empat bulan lagi. Yang berarti tugasnya juga harus cepat terselesaikan.

"Hyung, kita makan malam dulu ne! Kau tahu, aku sudah lapar. Jangan buat aku menunggumu lagi untuk makan bersama.", ujar Ryeowook dengan nada manja. Jongwoon yang mendengar gerutuan Ryeowook hanya dapat tersenyum seraya berkata "Jika kau ingin makan, makanlah dulu. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

"Hyung selalu berkata seperti itu ketika aku mengajakmu untuk makan bersama. Apakah aku tampak begitu membebanimu Hyung-ah? Mianhae jika aku tidak berguna.", nada sedih yang Ryeowook keluarkan membuat Jongwoon kelabakan. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap Ryeowook sebagai bebannya. Malah, ia sangat nyaman ketika Ryeowook bersamanya, di sampingnya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ryeowook setiap waktu. "Mianhae Wookie-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu begitu. Baiklah, ayo kita makan!", ujar Jongwoon riang seraya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, yang lantas membuat muka Ryeowook memerah.

_-adorable wish-_

"HYUNG! KAU HARUS MELIHAT INI!", suara teriakan menggema di ruang kamar melebihi ukuran kamar biasa. Sang empunya kamar hanya dapat menggeram terhadap sifat dongsaengnya yang super berisik itu. Mengganggu ketenangannya di dalam kamar. "BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU. AKU TIDAK TULI TAHU!", sang pemilik kamar balas berteriak. Namun kali ini lebih keras dari dongsaengnya.

"Oke-oke! Aku minta maaf. Sebaiknya kita kesampingkan urusan sepele tadi. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau ketahui!", ternyata jika diperhatikan, dongsaengnya tampak kalut, bingung, ketakutan, khawatir, ah entahlah. Yang jelas, hanya melihat raut wajah sang dongsaeng membuatnya paham jika ada masalah yang benar-benar serius. "Apa yang terjadi dongsaeng-ah? Mengapa kau tampak kalut?", sang hyung mencoba untuk berbicara lembut, bermaksud untuk menenangkan sang dongsaeng.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sang dongsaeng yang ditunggunya untuk angkat suara malah tidak berkata apapun. Hal ini justru membuatnya semakin geram. Namun, saat ia akan memarahi sang dongsaeng, justru ia yang terdiam. Sang dongsaeng menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan coretan-coretan hitam yang sangat rapi.

Segera ia mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya dengan teliti. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isi dari kertas tersebut. Matanya yang terbelalak memandang sang dongsaeng. "Ternyata dugaanmu selama ini benar hyung! Ini bukanlah takdir yang harus ia jalani. Selama ini, ia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri.. dengan... perlahan", suara yang dikeluarkan sang dongsaeng semakin lama semakin lirih. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan lagi, ia sungguh bingung dengan situasi yang ada saat ini.

" Aku akan menemui'nya'. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku akan menemuinya dengan ini.", kata-kata mutlak keluar dari mulut sang hyung sembari melambaikan lembaran kertas yang beberapa saat lalu ia baca. Sang dongsaeng hanya dapat memandang sang hyung dengan pandangan kawatir. Jujur ia tidak bisa membiarkan hyungnya yang satu ini berbuat nekat hanya demi _'dia'_.

"Aku ikut denganmu hyung!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Adorable Wish

Author : Soura Batrisyia

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Park Jongsoo

And other...

Pairing : Yewook pastinya

Genre : Romance, Hurt, A little bit Fantasy. (Saya bingung ini genrenya apa (-_-))

Warning : YAOI, Typo, geje, agak gak nyambung.

Disclaimer : Meskipun ide ceritanya bukan milik saya, tetapi alur, bahasa dan teks cerita ini murni milik saya. so, don't copas.

Mian buat updatenya yang super lama. Waduh, dari review yang Soura baca, banyak yang bingung. Malah hampir semua bingung baca cerita ini. Soura baru sadar belum kasih nama buat sekolah tempat Jongwoon dkk belajar. Soura pikir-pikir, itu gak terlalu berpengaruh. Tapi, nanti kalau itu dibutuhkan, Soura akan kasih nama sekolahnya. And yang buat minta banyakin Yewook momentnya, disini Soura kabulkan. Hehe.. xD Thanks buat readers yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan cerita abal ini. Mian kalau ceritanya tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Yosh..! Sekarang Soura akan balas review d chap 3..

**jeremy kim84****: **Review u dobel chingu. Thanks udah repot" review. Ini permintaan u udah aku kabulkan. Buat kebingungan u tentang Kyuhyun, di chap depan aja ya! Moga gak bosen buat baca n review.

**Guest****: **Mian ne kalau buat u bingung. Buat siapa Kyuhyun sabar ne. Aku akan bongkar itu di chap depan. Moga gak bosen buat baca n review. Ini udh lanjut.

**Kim Neyna: **Mian kalau tambah bingung. Emang maunya gitu sih. #plak Ini aku kabulkan permintaanmu. Kyuhyunnya di chap depan aja ne. Hehe.. xD

-(HAPPY READING)-

**Yesung POV**

Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih, yang jelas aku sangat beruntung mendapat kesempatan berharga ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu, wali kelasku, Jung Yunho memberi tahu bahwa akan ada kompetisi menyanyi tingkat Nasional yang akan diselenggarakan di Incheon. Tentu saja aku yang diminta untuk mewakili sekolah ini. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tetapi selama ini tidak ada yang dapat menendingi suara merduku itu. Oke, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa masuk dalam kategori pemilik suara bagus. Tetapi, tetap saja suaraku yang lebih bagus. (narsis bangget sih bang yeye -_-)

Yang membuatku senang adalah kesempatan bila aku dapat memenangkan kompetisi ini. Siapa yang tidak ingin mengunjungi kota Wina, Austria. Kota seni paling terkenal di dunia. Ya, pemenang kompetisi ini akan mendapat beasiswa untuk memilih Universitas yang diinginkan di Wina. Meskipun aku tidak dapat bertahan untuk menyelesaikan studyku, paling tidak aku ingin mengunjungi kota tersebut.

Tetapi, yang membuat sedih adalah aku harus meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di apartementku selama aku mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Ryeowook ikut serta, karena ia masih punya tanggung jawab untuk belajar di sekolah. Pasti sepi rasanya jika tanpa Ryeowook. Aku sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya. Sikapnya yang kekanakan, serta suaranya yang super berisik sudah menjadi konsumsiku setiap hari. Bahkan hal-hal aneh yang sering kali ia lakukan, yang terkadang sampai membuatku was-was sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Aku seperti remaja labih yang dilanda galau karena ditinggal pergi oleh pacarnya. Bedanya, dalam kasusku, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Ryeowook. (sama aja om -_-) Ingin sekali aku mengajak Ryeowook ikut serta denganku. Setidaknya, aku akan semangat jika ia ada disampingku.

'**DEG'**

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa jantungku berdetak semakin cepat? Apakah jantungku berkontraksi lagi? Tetapi, mengapa tak ada rasa sakit? Mengapa selalu seperti ini ketika aku memikirkan Ryeowook? Apa aku menyukainya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Kami sama-sama namja. Lagipula, ia seorang malaikat yang suatu saat akan kembali jika ia sudah menemukan halonya.

'**DEG'**

Kenapa lagi ini? Mengapa aku seakan tak rela jika Ryeowook pergi? Seakan aku tak akan bsa bertahan jika tidak ada Ryeowook. Aku ingin Ryeowook selalu disini bersamaku. Setidaknya, sampai nafas terakhirku berhembus.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?", kulihat Ryeowook berjalan menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di atap sekolah. Ya, sedari tadi aku ada di atap sekolah. Setelah menemuni Jung sonsae di ruangannya, aku tidak langsung kembali ke kelas. Akhirnya, disinilah aku, membolos di jam pelajaran sejarah.

"Jongwoon-hyung, gwaenchana?", karena tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dariku, Ryeowook duduk dibelahku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ah, nyaman sekali rasanya setiap Ryeowook di dekatku. Tak mau membuatnya khawatir akhirnya aku menjawab, "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Jung sonsae. Ia ingin aku ikut serta dalam kompetisi menyanyi di Incheon."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa jawaban hyung? Hyung menerimanya kan?", tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Aku tahu, ia pasti ingin aku mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Kapan hyung akan pergi? Mau kubantu untuk menyiapkan keperluan hyung?", tanyanya lagi dengan semangat. Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku saat ini sedang khawatir untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Tetapi, mengapa ia seakan senang sekali jika aku pergi.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Aku akan pergi empat hari lagi. Tetapi..", aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku. "Tetapi apa hyung?", tanyanya bingung seraya menelengkan kepalanya. Ugh, tak tahukah ia bahwa sikapnya yang imut itu akan bisa membuatku mimisan?

"Hah..! Aku hanya tidak tega jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartement.", aku menjawab dengan lirih.

"Jadi, itu yang membuat hyung resah? Tolong jangan jadikan kehadiranku sebagai penghambat cita-cita hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama hyung pergi. Lagipula, hyung pasti akan cepat kembali. Jadi, hyung tidak usah khawatir ne!", ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kiriku. Aku suka sentuhannya yang lembut. Karena, setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan pasti akan membuatku tenang.

Terkadang, sikapnya yang terlalu dewasa ini membuatku gemas juga. Ia seakan-akan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, tetapi aku bisa melihat dari matanya bahwa ia juga tidak rela jika aku tinggal pergi. "Kau yakin?", tanyaku meyakinkan dirinya.

"Te-tentu saja aku yakin hyung. Hyung kan mengikuti kompetisi ini untuk mendapatkan prestasi. Jadi, aku tidak berhak untuk menghalangi hyung pergi.", ujarnya setengah gugup. Aku tahu penyebab ia gugup dengan wajah setengah memerah. Karena, saat ini jarak antara wajah kami begitu dekat. Aku suka dengan ekspresinya yang seperti ini. Ia tampak lebih manis dari biasanya.

"H-hyung, umm.. Bi-bisakah hyung menjauh sedikit? Kau membuatku malu.", ujarnya sambil menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya. Huh, kau pikir akan mudah menjauh dariku? Semakin ia menjauhkan kepalanya, semakin pula aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Aku mulai menyeringai nakal. Ah, ini akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untukku.

"H-hyung, Please!", Heh! Kau tahu Kim Ryeowook, dengan ekspresimu yang memelas bak anak kucing itu tidak akan membuatku semakin menjauh. Yang ada aku akan semakin mengerjaimu. Huh! Entah sadar atau tidak, saat ini posisi kami tampak sangat intim. Ryeowook terbaring meringkuk, sedangkan aku yang berada di atasnya dengan kedua tanganku berada pada tiap sisi tubuhnya. Tetapi, tentu aku masih menggunakan akal sehatku agar tidak kelepasan. Hey, ini sekolah asal kalian tahu.

"H-hyung, jangan mesum di tempat seperti ini."

'**GUBRAK'**

Aku sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar penuturan polos dari bibirnya. Moodku jadi menghilang untuk kembali mengerjainya. Aish.. Lama-lama aku gemas sendiri dengan anak ini. Ia sudah remaja, bahkan mendekati dewasa. Tetapi, tingkah dan kata-katanya lebih muda dari anak-anak. (jadi maksudnya balita gitu? -_-)

"Hyung, gwaenchana?", tanyanya panik ketika aku belum bangun dari acara 'mari berbaring bersama' yang tengah kulakukan.

_-adorable wish-_

Sudah genap dua hari setelah pemberitahuan tentang kompetisi menyanyi yang kuterima dari Jung sonsae. Itu berarti, tinggal dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Incheon untuk mengikuti kopetisi tersebut. Namun semakin hari, aku semakin gusar. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri di apartement.

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tepatnya, menuju ruang musik yang terletak di ujung koridor, di samping ruang lukis. Tetapi, saat aku berada di depan ruang musik, aku dibuat terkejut karena keadaan ruang musik yang terbuka. Ayolah, wajar bukan jika aku terkejut. Selama ini, ruang musik di sekolah ini bukanlah ruang favorit yang akan disinggahi setiap siswa maupin siswi. Selain letaknya yang jauh dari ruang kelas, banyak siswa yang kurang minat dalam bidang musik meskipun mereka mempunyai bakat tersebut.

Terkadang aku dibuat kesal juga dengan sikap siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Mereka seakan menyia-nyiakan anugerah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka. Sebenarnya, musik bukanlah hal yang langka di zaman ini. Malah, para remaja gemar sekali mendengarkan musik di sela-sela aktivitas mereka.

Tak mau terus memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, aku mulai membuka pintu ruang musik dengan perlahan. Dihadapanku kini nampak seorang namja yang tengah duduk di belakang grand piano dengan jari-jari tangannya yang menari indah pada tuts-tuts piano. Ditambah dengan senandung kecil yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir mungilnya dengan mata terpejam. Ya kalian benar. Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook. Seorang malaikat yang mampu menarik perhatianku dengan semua perlakuan yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Suaranya yang merdu dengan alunan musik yang menenangkan hati membuat perasaanku lengkap. Ah, mengapa aku bisa lupa jika malaikat yang satu ini memiliki bakat sebagai pianist handal. Tetapi, jujur ini adalah kali pertama aku mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Dan kuakui, tidak ada yang bisa bermain seindah permainannya. Hei, aku baru ingat jika permainan kolaborasi diijinkan untuk kompetisi ini. Hah! Aku jadi lega sekarang. Karena dengan ini, aku mempunyai alasan untuk membawanya pergi bersamaku. Aku yakin jika perpaduan suaraku dengan suaranya akan menciptakan alunan musik yang lebih indah.

Kudekati Ryeowook seraya bertepuk tangan saat ia selesai memainkan pianonya. Aku dapat melihat raut kaget dari wajahnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku lupa jika kau memiliki bakat sebagai pianist.", aku memulai pembicaraan setelah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung mengapa ada disini?", tanyanya kemudian memainkan tust-tust piano dengan jarinya kembali.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jika kau bertanya tujuanku, tentu saja utuk berlatih sebelum kompetisi dimulai.", jawabku santai.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Hehe.. Kalau begitu menyanyilah hyung! Aku akan mengiringimu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu berlatih sebelum kompetisi.", ujar Ryeowook dengan tetap melantunkan nada-nada indah di atas tuts piano.

"Kau akan membantuku berlatih dan saat kompetisi Wookie-ah!", aku tersenyu melihat ia terkejut. Lucu sekali ekspresinya itu. Dengan mata karamelnya yang membola dan bibir mungilnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' kecil.

"Ma-maksud hyung? Dan apa itu 'Wookie'?", tanyanya bingung yang kemudian menghentikan permainan pianonya. Tentu saja ia bingung. Lagipula kata-kataku tadi juga ambigu.

"Aku ingin kau ikut ke Incheon bersamaku. Kau harus mengikuti kompetisi itu juga. Kita akan melakukan kolaborasi untuk mewakili sekolah. Dan kau harus mau. Karena aku memaksamu. Lalu, untuk 'Wookie' yang aku maksud, itu adalah panggilan kecil untukmu Wookie-ah. Kau tahu, namamu itu sulit sekali untuk diucapkan.", ujarku santai sembari menatap wajah polosnya yang masih menatapku bingung.

"Mwo? Ta-tapi hyung, aku kan tidak bisa bernyanyi.", ia menatapku memelas. Heh! Kau tahu Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak akan menurutimu hanya karena wajah memelasmu itu. Yang ada, kau harus menuruti keinginanku untuk ikut serta.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata tapi Wookie-ah. Atau kau yang tidak mau pergi denganku? Apakah kau takut? Atau, kau merasa malu pergi dengan orang penyakitan sepertiku?", aku menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Tetapi, jika aku tidak mengatakannya, maka ia tidak akan mau untuk ikut. Aku tahu bagaimana sifat Ryeowook. Dia tidak akan dapat menolakku jika aku sudah menyangkut-pautkan segala keinginanku dengan sisa usia yang kumiliki.

"Ti-tidak hyung! Kumohon jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa malu pergi denganmu. Justru aku senang sekali. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak lagu yang hyung nyanyikan dengan suara jelekku.", ia menunduk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang semakin lama semakin lirih.

"Dasar bodoh! Suara jelek dari mana? Yang ada suaramu itu seperti suara malaikat yang turun dari surga.", Eh? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kalimatku.

"Hyung, aku kan memang malaikat! Dan surga itu sudah seperti rumahku sendiri.", dia mengembungkan pipinya, pertnda bahwa ia kesal. Hah! Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimatku. Apa yang aku katakan memang dia. Pabboya Jongwoon. tidak bisakah kau memuji lebih baik lagi?

"Aish! Oke itu tidak penting. Yang penting, kau harus mau mengikuti kompetisi tersebut bersamaku. Aku tidak menerima apapun jenis penolakan atau kata tapi. Kau dengar? Jika kau menolak, jangan berharap kau dapat tinggal di apartementku lagi!", haha.. Aku yakin saat ini nyali Ryeowook akan menciut. Ia tidak akan menolak permintaanku lagi.

"Hyung jahat sekali! Iya-iya aku ikut. Tidak usah pakai mengancam segala kan bisa!", ah lucu sekali dia ini. Mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menekan kembali tuts-tuts piano. Aku tahu lagu yang dimainkan oleh Ryeowook. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk berlatih. dan tentunya dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook di sampingku.

_Nemonan haneureul bodaga__  
__Jogeuman eokkael anabwa__  
__Chagapgo museoun sesang__  
__Charari sumeobeorilkka_

Aku memulai bait pertama lagu ini, dan kulihat Ryeowook hanya tercengang menatapku, namun tak menghentikan permainannya. Aku terkikik geli. Oh ayolah, aku tahu suaraku merdu. Tidak usah sekaget itu Wookie-ah.

_Gamanhi gwireul giurimyeon__  
__Barami soksagyeojune__  
__Yeonyakhan namusipdeuldo__  
__Da noraehandago_

Kali ini aku yang dibuat kaget. Hah! Apa kalian dengar suara merdunya itu? Aku sampai dibuat meleleh saat mendengarnya.

_Nado moreujin anhatji  
Aesseo moreun che haesseul ppun  
Eoneusae umteugo inneun  
Eorin nalgaedeureul barabwa_

_Ijen duryeowodo naui gireul chajagal geoya nan  
Myeot beonigo neomeojyeodo ireonal geoya nan  
Dasi han beon nareul mitgo narabol geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow_

_Eonjenganeun naui kkumgwa majuhal geoya nan  
Sangcheo gipeun maeumeul deo anajul geoya nan  
Nawa darmeun neoreul hyanghae useojul geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow  
Nan oh_

_Haneureun neomu neorpgo neorbeo  
Bit ttara naragadaga  
Neol dasin mot bomyeon eojjeoji  
Buranhajiman_

_Jinaon siganeul geurimyeo  
Chueogui garureul ppuryeo  
Chumeul chuneun nabicheoreom  
Ireumeul bureumyeon dwae_

_Nado moreujin anhatji  
Aesseo moreun che haesseul ppun  
Eoneusae jarana inneun  
Eorin nalgaedeureul pyeolchyeobwa_

_Ijen duryeowodo naui gireul chajagal geoya nan  
Myeot beonigo neomeojyeodo ireonal geoya nan  
Dasi han beon nareul mitgo narabol geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow_

_Eonjenganeun naui kkumgwa majuhal geoya nan  
Sangcheo gipeun maeumeul deo anajul geoya nan  
Nawa darmeun neoreul hyanghae useojul geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow_

_Malharyeoda samkyeotdeon sungandeulmada  
Neoui ireum sseotda jiun gotmada  
Huhoega millyeoojiman  
Nal saranghandan mareobsi saranghaejugo  
Neul dwieseoman anajudeon neoraneun geol anikka_

_Ijen duryeowodo naui gireul chajagal geoya nan  
Myeot beonigo neomeojyeodo ireonal geoya nan  
Dasi han beon nareul mitgo narabol geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow_

_Eonjenganeun naui kkumgwa majuhal geoya nan  
Sangcheo gipeun maeumeul deo anajul geoya nan  
Nawa darmeun neoreul hyanghae useojul geoya  
Geurae naeireun  
Maybe tomorrow  
Oh nan  
Maybe tomorrow (Maybe Tomorrow-Kim Ryeowook OST Queen's Classroom)_

Kami menyelesaikan satu lagu dengan sempurna. Aku sudah menduga bahwa kolaborasi yang kami hasilkan akan sangat menakjubkan. Sekarang tugasku hanya memberitahu Jung sonsae bahwa aku akan membawa Wookie ikut serta sebagai partner duetku.

**Yesung POV End**

Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka tampak serasih bukan. Meskipun salah satu diantara mereka, atau bahkan keduanya menyalami sakit yang luar biasa baik fisik ataupun mental, tetapi mereka saling bertahan. Saling memberi semangat satu sama lain. Namun, bagaimana jika tujuan yang mereka pikir akan berakhir bahagia di Incheon, justru akan menjadi bencana yang akan mereka sesali?

Mereka harus bertahan. Bertahan di antara takdir yang mempermaikan mereka. Takdir manis yang menjadi pahit. Dan takdir pahit yang dapat merusak pikiran dan jiwa. Setidaknya berilah mereka waktu sejenak untuk menikmati setitik takdir manis yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Setelah itu, kita hanya berharap semoga mereka dapat melewati garis takdir ini.


End file.
